Y For U
by FlooKim88
Summary: Fic for ItaIno story—Apologize for my ff Yandere and Bday Fic for my beloved sister Greca Setya. Happy ItaIno Love Dear!
1. Chapter 1 : Red Hot Ridding Hood

**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune present**

 **Fic of ItaIno story**

 **Y For U**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated : Bday fic for Greca Setya aka Eca yang super nyebelin, ngeselin, tapi ngangenin. xD**

 **Btw ini ku persembahkan buat ItaIno—shipper yang kemarin suka ff 'Yandere'milik Floo.**

 **Genre : AU, School-life, Drama, Romance, and Humor.**

 **Rate : Semi M—menjurus memang otak nih anak :|**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[I] Red Hot Ridding Hood.**

"Telinga Nenek besar sekali!" seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang tengah mengenakan jubah berwarna merah terlihat berdiri dengan bingung di tengah ruangan tersebut, berada tak jauh darinya seorang pria—yang memakai beberapa atribut aneh dan menjadikannya terlihat _girlly_ sekali dan sesekali menuai kekehan tertahan dari beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

Yup, dia adalah Tuan muda terhormat Uchiha Itachi kita.

Tengah melakoni drama _Red Littel Ridding Hood_ bersama sosok bermatakan _aquamarine_ yamg terkikik menyebalkan di depannya.

Kekasihnya—Yamanaka Ino.

"Supaya aku bisa mendengar suaramu lebih jelas, cucuku." sosok pria itu menyamarkan suaranya-terkesan getir khas orangtua yang susah berumur, sosok di hadapannya mengerjapkan matanya lagi.

"Tapi, Nek, mata Nenek besar sekali!"

"Supaya aku bisa melihatmu lebih jelas, sayangku." Lagi—dengan setengah hati ia membaca dialog yang tersuguh di matanya.

"Tapi Nek tangan Nenek besar sekali!"

"Supaya aku bisa memelukmu dengan erat, sayangku." Oh, ini sih benar-benar diucapkan sepenuh jiwa raga olehnya.

Lagian cowok mana sih yang menolak memeluk cewek seksi, cantik, cerdas yang merupakan primadona sekolah? Ya terima saja.

Dan kau langsung berhadapan dengan sabit malaikat maut setelahnya berkat kemurkaan Uchiha Itachi.

Perlu kalian ingat bahwa Itachi itu _Over protektif_ sekali dengan kekasihnya tersebut. _Sangat-teramat-protektif-malah_.

Ino dan ia terpaut usia 2 tahun, saat ini gadis itu berada di tahun pertamanya di Konoha gakuen, sedangkan ia sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya.

Mereka pacaran sejak tahun lalu—saat Ino berada di tahun ketiga di Smp yang sama dengan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kisah cinta mereka sangat klasik, ia dan Ino sering bertemu di halte yang sama beberapa kali saat sore tiba. Kadang terlibat dalam perbincangan kecil yang tak cukup berarti. Itachi adalah seorang ketua osis, jadi ia akan pulang sedikit lebih lambat dari murid lainnya, sedangkan Ino sendiri mengakui ia ikut klub ikebana dan tak jarang jadwal pulangnya memang akan sore, dan itulah awal mula kisah cinta manis keduanya.

Itachi dengan segala sikap sok jaimnya dan Ino dengan segala pesona melelehkannya. Ujung-ujungnya Itachi kalah dalam egonya dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan Ino sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan alasan kenapa ia—Si Tuan muda jenius berwibawa nan kaya raya sekarang berada dalam kostum nenek-nenek adalah kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat ia, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shisui, Obito, serta Tenten dan Sakura—sahabat Ino berada dalam satu meja kantin yang sama dan bermain _Truth and Dare._

Itachi tak menyangka ia jatuh dalam _dare_ busuk dari adik bungsu sialan—yang kemarin lebih memilih truth dan dengan kurang ajarnya mengakui bahwa ia menyimpan hati pada kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

 _Sialan! Adik kurang ajar memang!_

Dan lebih sial lagi saat giliran dia tiba, Itachi dengan percaya dirinya malah memilih _dare_ —dibandingkan ia harus memilih truth dan di selingi banyak rentetan pertanyaan tak bermutu apalagi ada Naruto dan Kiba—sang dua _porn_ tak terhingga bisa-bisa pertanyaan mereka adalah,

 _'Kapan kalian ciuman?'_

 _'Berapa kali kau bermimpi basah tentang Ino?'_

 _'Berapa kali kau beronani?'_

 _'Kapan kalian akan bersetubuh?'_

 _Double heck plus hell plus plus._

Mau di taruh kemana wajah tampannya ini di depan Ino kalau ia mengakui ia memikirkan Ino setiap detik hah?

Dan ya karna ia—Si jenius yang menghitungkan segalanya dan memilih dare ada dalam hitungannya, Sasuke—mewakili yang lain dan berkata, "Ku tantang kau bermain drama."

 _Double shit!_

Itachi nyaris terjengkang saat itu juga, bahkan Shisui benar-benar tertawa terbahak-bahak bertingkah _Out of character_.

"Kalau tidak aku menantangmu menonton Ino melakukan frenchkiss denganku."

 _Sinting! Edan! Gila! Aargghhhh!_

Rasanya ingin mengusir Sasuke ke neraka secepatnya, dan iapun berakhir disini.

Di dalam ruang klub drama dan ditonton oleh hampir semua murid sekolahan—mendramakan kisah _Red Littel Ridding Hood_ yang dipilih oleh Ino. Setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang kisah _Beauty and The Beast, Thinkerbell, Littel Mermaid_ ataupun _Mariposa_ — Itachi jadi bingung kenapa ia hapal nama-nama kisah _disneyland_.

"NG! Itachi! Kau ini tidak profesional sekali!" Naruto—dengan buku tergulung membentuk corong berteriak jauh di sudut sana, ia bertingkah layaknya sutradara profesional yang menyebalkan.

"Ulangi!" perintahnya bossy, Itachi melemparkan glare pada adiknya yang tersenyum remeh nan bahagia—ia yakin itu kemauan Sasuke. Ia dan Ino sudah mengulang adegan ini empat kali! DEMI TUHAN!

Ingatkan Itachi kalau Sasuke itu adiknya, ok? Kalau tidak bagaimana kalau ia mencincangnya dan menjualnya ke tukang ikan? Ck, bisa kurang populasi muka datar di dunia ini.

Hn.

"Fokuslah Ita—kun," Ino merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Itachi dan menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Bahkan napas wangi cherry milik Ino sudah menerpa wajah Itachi pelan, Ino menjilat bibirnya sendiri—menciptakan gelombang hasrat ingin 'mencicipi' bibir ranum di hadapannya meskipun ia sering melakukannya, baru saja Itachi menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk Ino dan akan menangkap bibir manis itu saat suara Naruto kembali menggema.

"WOY! WWWOOOYYYY! RATE K! RATE K! BANYAK ANAK POLOS DI SINI! LAGIAN KALIAN INI MAU BUAT CERITA INCEST? LGBT PULA!" pekiknya nyaring.

AAARGHH! Siapapun tolong tancapkan pisau ke jantungnya sekarang juga, Itachi sungguh tak kuat.

"Ayo selesaikan ini secepatnya."

Ino malah memperparahnya dengan memberikan _wink_ menggoda yang terasa membakar jiwanya, ah, ini hari paling bersejarah bagi Itachi.

"Hn."

" _Rolling! Camera! Action!"_

"Telinga Nenek besar sekali!"

"Supaya aku bisa mendengar suaramu lebih jelas, cucuku."

Kembali tawa cekikan terdengar, tapi Itachi tak lagi mempedulikannya. Ia malah terpaku dengan bibir ranum yang bergerak-gerak di hadapannya.

Aisshh, Itachi ingin... meraupnya dan melumatnya sampai puas dan membengkak.

"Tapi, Nek, mata Nenek besar sekali!"

"Supaya aku bisa melihatmu lebih jelas, sayangku."

"Tapi Nek tangan Nenek besar sekali!"

"Supaya aku bisa memelukmu dengan erat— _gluk_ —sayangku." Itachi memperhatikan bagaimana Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya menggoda, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan binar polos yang siap di terkam.

"Tapi Nek mulutmu besar sekali!"

Ini telinganya yang salah atau memang suara Ino terdengar sedikit mendesah? Oh, tidak salah. Ino memang menggodanya.

Itachi mengerang saat Ino melakukan _wink_ lagi padanya dan dengan kesabaran yang tersisa ia berucap,

"Supaya aku dengan gampang memakanmu!"

 _Kiss_!

"HHhoooooooo!"

Itachi menarik tubuh Ino dan kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru, membuat Ino sedikit terkejut karna serangan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Tangannya beralih melingkar di leher Itachi dengan cepat dan tangan Itachi pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino—membawa gadisnya mendekat.

 _"I will eat you,_ " bisik Itachi seduktif. " _My Red Hot Ridding Hood."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Hahahhahahaha, Gimana? Gimana? Udah _fluff_ belum? :3

Moga suka ya :* :*

Oh ya ini rencananya jadi Short fic—tapi tiap fic beda cerita ya, spesial buat Eca :)

Maafin aku udah telat banget ngucapinnya _dear_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Ini mau di biarin sampai kapan Sas?" Naruto berbisik pada sosok sahabat kentalnya, Sasuke mendengus sebal dan membuang wajah keluar.

"Sampai ayahku datang." kelam Sasuke berkilat tak suka, menyisakan Naruto yang menaikan satu alisnya bingung.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, sudahlah tinggalkan saja mereka." Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja, membuat Naruto menggerutu sebal.

"Hei Uchiha bungsu! Usir dulu orang-orang idiot ini dari ruang klubku!" seorang gadis cantik berkacamata menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sosok itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Bukan masalahku!"

"APA?! Dasar brengsek! Kau 'kan yang meminjam ruanganku! Jadi usir mereka semua!"

"Kau punya mulut, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri!"

"Jangan buat kesabaranku habis atau aku akan—mmmphtt!" bibir sintalnya tertutup oleh telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Silahkan pergi!" Sasuke menaikan sedikit nada suaranya dan tanpa perlu di ulang—para siswa-siswi yang berada di sana perlahan menyingkir, termasuk Obito, Shisui, Tenten, Sakura, sedangkan Naruto masih betah menunggu Sasuke.

"Lhhepassyyhh!"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri, mengecup bibir Karin dengan pelan dalam dua detik dan kemudian melepaskannya. Karin menatapnya dengan melongo, Naruto malah memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sama-sama."

"Apa-apaan kau!" jerit Karin berlebihan.

"Aku mengantikan ( _mulutmu_ ) mengusir mereka," jawabnya tanpa dosa dan menuai pelototan tajam padanya.

"Apa aku harus mengantikan ( _mulutmu_ ) mu menghentikan mereka berdua," Sasuke mengendikan bahunya pada sepasang kekasih yang masih bercumbu di belakang sana sembari menampilkan seringai tampan mempesona.

Wajah Karin berubah memerah menahan marah dan malu.

"DASAR UCHIHA MESUM BRENGSEK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **Samarinda 12 April 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	2. Chapter 2 : U Itachi Prefect Prince?

**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Y For U**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated : Bday fic for Greca Setya aka Eca yang super nyebelin, ngeselin, tapi ngangenin. xD**

 **Genre : AU, Fantasy, Drama, and Romance.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[II] Uchiha Itachi; Prefect Prince?**

 _Uchiha Itachi._

Sulung dalam keluarga Uchiha, ia tampan meskipun ada dua garis yang menghiasi wajahnya—sebagian orang menamakannya _tanda lahir—_ tapi sebagian lagi menamakannya _keriput_. Ya, tergantung kalian mau melihat dari sisi mananya— _positif_ atau _negatif_ , meskipun menurut sahabat baiknya—Namikaze Kyuubi, segala hal sesuatu tentang Itachi lebih pantas di lihat dari sisi _negatif_ , Mapan—dengan kekayaan yang akan terus bertambah dan tak akan habis hingga ke tujuh turunannya nanti ataupun ke tujuh tanjakan bahkan sekalipun harus ke tujuh tikungan di lewati, tak 'kan ada masalah yang terjadi tentang keuangan keluarga Uchiha.

Ia seorang direktur sebuah agensi musik bernamakan _YGent_ yang kini sudah berkembang pesat ditangannya, tapi terlepas dari _profesi_ dan segala embel-embel lainnya—sebenarnya ia hanyalah seorang pemuda 27 tahun keriputan yang merupakan perayu ulung sejati sejak masa kuliah, berbanding 180 derajat celcius dari sosok berkepala oranye merah tak kalah tampan, bermatakan _rubby_ yang memikat hati baik pria atau wanita, Sang Namikaze Kyuubi yang sama sekali tak mengerti soal hal lain selain musik, dan keluarga.

Itachi di kenal luas di segala hal, entah apakah itu kekayaan, kejeniusan, kejayaan, ketampanan, bahkan ketenaran—semua bisa di temui dalam satu nama; Uchiha Itachi.

 _Prince Prefect_ adalah gelar utamanya yang di berikan anggota klub fansnya—sekalipun Itachi rasa ia tak pernah ingat telah membentuk satu kelompok berisi gerombolan sosok-sosok yang merupakan momok baginya tersebut.

Ya, Itachi memang nyaris sempurna.

Ia seperti sosok tokoh utama di sebuah komik yang ketika muncul maka akan di iringi dengan background bunga-bunga berblink-blink, dengan sedikit warna merah muda _love_ di sana-sini.

 _Tapi, ya~_

 _Apa kalian tahu?_

Sosok Pangeran sempurna kita ini tengah berdiri di sebuah halte tepat di gedung agensinya. Pagi ini ia lebih memilih menggunakan taksi ketimbang mobil _sport_ kesukaannya karna ingin merasakan suasana baru.

Tapi hal tidak terduga yang saat ini terjadi padanya membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikitnya duapuluh umpatan mengerikan dalam bahasa inggris.

Itachi bisa menghandle situasi apapun, ia bisa beladiri apapun dari negeri manapun, ia jago dalam olahraga apapun, ia jenius yang selalu mendapatkan angka 98 dan 100 di setiap bidang akademik apapun. Itachi adalah sosok perayu ulung yang bisa berganti teman kencan dalam satu hari dan bisa menangani seluruh wanitanya dengan segala tingkah apapun.

Dan demi apapun yang sudah ia sebutkan di atas, hanya satu hal yang membuatnya ketar ketir layaknya mahasiswa yang tengah menahan mulas karna bertemu dengan dosen ter _killer_ yang menjadi penguji skpripsinya, atau gemetaran panas dingin layaknya wanita yang tengah di hadapkan dengan situasi jurit malam seperti ini karna sebuah kecoa yang tengah berkeliaran manis di sekitar kakinya.

Oke, biar ku ulangi; KARNA SEEKOR KECOA YANG KINI MULAI HINGGAP DI UJUNG SEPATUNYA!

 _Bitch please!_ JANGAN TERTAWA!

Atau ia akan merontakan gigi kalian semua!

Dan puja kerang ajaib—Itachi tidak mungkin akan menjerit _feminim_ karna ada beberapa wanita—oh sebenarnya hanya dua, satu berambut pirang panjang dan satunya lagi bercepol dua, dan well Itachi hanya bisa meneguk air savillanya susah payah. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya bergaya sok _cool_ padahal sebenarnya ia sudah takut minta ampun sekarang.

"Daah~"

Itachi menoleh pada dua sosok wanita itu, gadis berambut cepol itu terlihat masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _porchase_ yang dikendarai seorang pria berambut coklat berkacamata—ia bertukar lambaian tangan pada sosok pirang tak jauh darinya.

Itachi menghentakan kakinya, ia mengigit bibirnya dan memilih memundurkan kakinya satu langkah ke belakang, menjauhi sang binatang binal yang keganjenan padanya. Dan sepertinya binatang itu merasa telah di abaikan oleh Itachi hingga kini ia berputar-putar dan mengepakan sayapnya.

 _What the heck_!

Itachi bersiap muntah sekarang, siapapun—tolong—jauhkan—makhluk—biadap—itu—darinya.

WEERRRR~~

Sayap sang binatang terkembang, membuat Itachi mendapatkan firasat tak menyenangkan saat ia menangkap pergerakan tak normal dan benar saja bahwa binatang itu siap terbang.

 _BRENGSEK! SHIT! FUCK!_

 _JANGAN KE AKU! JANGAN KE AKU_!

Bibir Itachi tergerak berkomat-kamit tanpa suara, ia banyak-banyak berdoa agar binatang itu segera di seret ke neraka sekarang.

Kelam _onyx_ Itachi melotot saat binatang menjijikan itu terbang menghampiri sosok wanita pirang tersebut, refleks Itachi bergerak—berniat menangkap kecoa itu sebelum tersadar bahwa ia benar-benar jijik pada makhluk itu, jadilah hanya suara _husky_ miliknya yang bisa menyuarakan kerefleksan tubuhnya.

"TIIIDDDAKKKK!" jeritan Itachi terdengar melengking, beberapa pengguna kendaraan yang tercuri perhatiannya menoleh pada sosok tampannya, dan wanita itu pun _refleks_ menoleh dan terkejut mendapati makhluk kecil bersayap berwarna coklat kehitaman tengah terbang ke arahnya.

TAP!

PAAATTSSSS!

WUUNGGGG~

SYYUUHHHHHHHH~~~~

Itachi nyaris menjatuhkan dagunya ke lantai melihat kehebatan tangkapan wanita tersebut, ia menangkapnya dengan gaya anggun, berputar lalu tanpa ragu mementalkan sang kecoa ke jalan raya dengan mudah.

"Fyuuh," ia mengusap dahinya dengan punggung tangan lalu tersenyum lembut pada Itachi. Matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit dan saat itu Itachi merasakan sesuatu terpompa deras di jantungnya.

 _Deg!_

 _Tuhan~_

 _Inikah rasanya berdebar-debar?_

"Mister?"

"Ah? Ha?" Itachi tersentak saat tangan sang gadis berada di depan matanya—melambaikan jemari lentik bercat merah itu.

"Eh? Ya, ya." Itachi berdehem—ia memperbaiki postur tubuhnya agar kembali berdiri tegap. Itachi mengusap tengkuknya dan kemudian berkata dengan nada gugup, "Terimakasih…."

 _Big damn! It's not Uchiha style man_!

Kalau saja—Fugaku, ayahnya—ada disini ia jamin pria paruh baya itu akan segera mengambil bollpoint untuk mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga sekarang juga.

Sang gadis terkikik dan kemudian menyodorkan jemari lentiknya pada Itachi, " _Hello, my name is Ino."_

 _Oh, orang bule?_

"Ya, baguslah. Semoga dia tak tahu aku _phobia_ kecoa," gumam Itachi pelan, Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sembari mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya imut.

Itachi mengamati _aquamarine_ yang berpendar di depannya dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan itu hingga kini mereka saling menjabat.

" _Nice to meet you, Itachi."_ ujar Itachi dengan kikuknya. Itachi sedang memikirkan cara untuk membalas budi sang gadis, itu sebabnya ia bertanya balik dengan nada ragu-ragu, " _Can i help you miss?"_

Sosok bernamakan Ino itu tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya dari Itachi, ia terlihat tengah mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan satu kartu berwarna emas kemudian menyodorkannya pada Itachi, pemuda tampan itu menerimanya dengan sungkan.

Ino membentuk isyarat menggunakan dari telunjuk dan kelingkingnya lalu menggoyangkannya di dekat telinga yang berarti 'call me' diikuti satu senyuman manis yang teramat manis layaknya gulali-gulali dirumah permen.

Itachi hanya diam—tak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki susah berubah menjadi hijau.

Ino bergerak lebih dulu sebelum berbisik sesuatu yang membuat pipi Itachi terasa memerah menahan malu, sesaat gadis pirang itu melirik padanya dan menampilkan satu _smirk_ iblis menyebalkan.

" _Kalau kau butuh bantuan menyingkirkan kecoa lagi, aku siap Tuan Uchiha."_

Itachi mengumpat dalam hati karna tahu ternyata sang gadis bisa menggunakan bahasa jepang dengan lancar.

Tapi apa boleh buat, pipinya terlanjur memanas karna sang gadis.

.

.

.

Ya, ya, ya, masih mau bilang kalau Itachi adalah sosok Pangeran Sempurna?

Kalau sama kecoa saja ia harus berlindung di balik punggung seorang wanita?

Jadi ... apa kalian masih akan jatuh cinta pada Tuan Uchiha Itachi ini hmm?!

Kalau iya, lebih baik pastikan kalian tidak _phobia_ pada kecoa, karna hanya wanita yang bisa memukul kecoa dengan tangguh yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Bhak… X'D

Kenapa Itachi selalu di nistakan? *sujud di kaki Bang 'Tachi.

Abang, Floo minta maap ye :') Floo janji bakalan sering-sering nisatakan Abang :')

Eehh, salah, salah naskah Bang! Maksudnya Floo gak bakalan lagi nistain Bang 'Tachi kok :'))

Tapi ya gak yakin sih Bang~

Okay Floo ngerti kalau ini ff garingnya kebangetan, segaring kerupuk udang tempatnya Akang somad.

Pertanyaannya; siapa akang somad? 😂😂😂🔫

Yoo Mina~san, Floo senang kalian sehat-sehat semua dan masih (geer banget) setia menunggu ff Floo yang lain :') Floo terhura suer.

Oke, oke, Floo gak mau banyak cincong.

Ini udah waktunya Review~

Jadi silahkan menikmati~

 **Samarinda 22 Mei 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
